


Welcome to wonderland

by mynamjo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Everyone’s dead, Heaven, M/M, Please I’m so proud of this little one shot, but such a happy ending, everything ends up ok!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: Death is ruthless, it takes everything and everyone, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing
Relationships: Deadpool/Spiderman, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Welcome to wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 4am and had to write this! It’s very short but it has to be done! 
> 
> I obviously listened to “welcome to wonderland” while I wrote it. 
> 
> So it’s kinda cheesy lol

F  
Wade held peter in his arms, there was no coming back from this. Deadpool has removed both his and Spider-Mans mask. 

He didn’t even realize he was crying. But he could feel the average staring at them unsure of what to do. Even Stark new he couldn’t fix this this time. 

“Wade” Peter crooked out 

“I’m right here baby boy, I’m not going anywhere” Wade said clutching the younger mans face in his hand. 

“I love you Wade, always.... always loved you...should have, sooner...” Peter was struggling to talk, blood pooling in his mouth. 

“Don’t” Wade said bringing his head down to meet Peters “I know, I’ve always know and it was perfect, every second of it baby boy. Wouldn’t change a thing.” 

Peters eyes began to flutter 

Wade looked up determination in his eyes. 

“Hand me a gun.” He said sternly. 

“Wade” Clint tried you jump in but wade stopped him. 

“I’m not letting him arrive alone! Hand me a fucking gun!” 

Bruce stepped up and tossed him one that he knew was loaded. 

“Don’t worry a baby boy...” Wade said bringing his mouth down to Peters and pressing the gun against his temple. 

“You won’t be alone, I’ve got you.” 

Peter gave one last smile before Wade shot himself. 

In a second Wade was faced with Death. Someone he had use to long to see, someone who had been an escape for him but now, now was different. 

“Where is he?” wade said with nothing but loss in his voice. 

Death said nothing but simply pointed behind the ex merc. 

He spun around and saw Peter standing before him. Looking slightly scared and relieved all at once. 

“Wade you didn’t have too...” Peter started to say but Wade cut him off cupping the mans face. 

“I wasn’t going to let you do this alone” 

That’s when the tears broke for Peter. “I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go without you. I don’t even know what’s happening.” 

“I know, I know, but death will take great care of you!” Wade was trying to smile. Trying to stay positive but he couldn’t stop the pain, the tears. 

This was different. Different then any of the other times. Sure had lost people, wives, lovers, family... but this was Peter Parker. 

He was all Wade had ever wanted and now he was gone. 

“How long can you stay?” Peter asked not really wanting to know the answer. 

“I don’t know, time is fuzzy down here. Sometimes I stay longer then others.” 

Peter just nodded before looking into Wades eyes and kissing him. 

“We should have had more time, I should have told you sooner Wade, I’m so sorry” Peter was over washed with guilt. 

Wade just laughed. “Everything was perfect, every time you grabbed my hand, every taco date, every morning you let me cook for you. I couldn’t ask for anything more” Wade sniffled 

“Do you remember last week when Bruce caught me in the Avengers tower and almost Hulked out! Man that was awesome!” 

Now both Peter and Wade were laughing. Heads pressed together refusing to let go of each other. 

Death came and put a hand on Peters shoulder. 

“Peter Parker? It’s time to go” she said slowly pulling him back. 

Wade only gripped him tighter. 

“Please not him... please don’t take him. You can’t, at least give me more time!” 

Death looked at Wade with sad eyes. 

“Wade why don’t you accompany him” 

Wades heart hurts in a way it had never hurt before. The pain felt unbearable. This was worse then anything, it wasn’t just heavy it was hot, it was a nasty pain that threatened to tear him apart from the inside out. 

“Take me where?” Peter said fear laced in his voice again. 

Wade could only smile, grabbing his hand. 

“To heaven baby boy” 

Death waved her hand and a door opened up accompanied by a long golden carpet. 

Peter turned to kiss Wade one last time before taking a deep breath, tightening his hand in Wades and walking down the long hallway. 

Wade said nothing. He didn’t know what to say, he had never been allowed to get this far, even if he could find a way to die heaven wasn’t we’re he’d end up. This was truly it for him and Peter. 

They reached a large bright white gate and if Wade had been with anyone else he would have scoffed at how cliché it all looked. He did have to admit that it was beautiful though. 

“I don’t want to go Wade, it’s not fair. I just got you, finally something good and... and...” 

Wade turned to cup his face again. 

“I don’t want you do go either, but once you enter those gates you’ll forget all about it ok baby boy. There is no pain in heaven.” 

Wade felt a fresh set of tears run down his face. Peter would be at peace. 

All those long nights, the fact that his body always hurt, everyone was against him. It wouldn’t matter soon and Wade tried to hold onto that but suddenly Peter was kissing him again. 

A desperate plea on his lips to not let him go. 

They didn’t even hear the Gates open before a man was grasping Peters shoulder and laughing like he had never been happier to see someone. 

“You must be Peter Parker?” The man asked but everyone knew he already knew that. 

“Welcome to heaven my boy! I think you’ll find you quite like it here!” He said winking at Peter .   
Wade still hadn’t let go of his hand. 

“And you Mr. Wilson!” Wade finally looked up at the man. He was stunning, full of light and emanating pure joy and he must have been 8 ft tall. 

“The infamous Deadpool, Merc with a Mouth!” 

Wade recoiled at the name. He had worked hard to right that wrong in his existence but he knew he couldn’t. There’s only so much redemption a person can have. Only so much forgiveness. Peter had saved him but... he had been too late. 

The heavenly man placed a large hand gently on his shoulder and smiled softly. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” The Large man smiled down at Wade. 

“I knew you could do it. The angles, they doubted you but I, I always knew, I know everything!” he said with another full belly laugh. 

“What are you talking about?” Wades voice was full of confusion and he felt like he should be afraid but the mans presence erased any fear he might have had. 

“Love is a wonderful thing Mr. Wilson don’t you think? It does amazing thing! Has the ability to lift a heavy heart, no matter how much it might weigh.” The celestial being said smile soft and comforting. 

Peter turned to smile at Wade, “I told you you were a good person.” He said with a smile. 

“Why don’t you both follow me, I think there are someone people who will be very happy to see the both of you.” The man radiating joy exclaimed. 

Peter tried to pull wade along but the ex merc didn’t move. 

“Why me?” Wade said not wanting to anger anyone but he needed to know what was happening. If this was real or all going to be ripped away from him. 

“I can’t die” 

The large man turned to smile at Wade. “As much as weapon X would like to say they determine life or death, they don’t. That’s for me to decide” 

Wades mouth fell open but willingly followed his love into the Gates. 

It was the most beautiful thing either one of them had ever scene. It wasn’t even necessary the way it looked but the feeling that came with it. 

It was calm, happy, so full of love and light. Something neither Peter nor Wade was ever sure they had felt before. 

“Oh wade!” Peter couldn’t contain the aw in his voice. 

“I know baby boy. I see it too” 

“Come with me!” Their guid said motioning them down a dirt path. 

“We’ve had a place prepared for you two for quite awhile!” 

“Does this mean we can stay.. together?” Peter asked tightening his hand in Wades. 

The Larger man ushered them to the front of a small cottage like home, with a pond on the side, and moss growing up the house making it look like something out of a fairytale. 

“If there’s one thing that never dies Peter. It’s love.” 

That was enough for Peter. He turned any captured Wades mouth with his not caring about the audience. 

“Wade” 

“I know baby boy I know,” 

Both men were smiling at each other unable to tear there eyes apart. 

Not in a million years had Wade thought this is where his life was going and he had zero complaints. 

“Can we see them?” A small voice asked. 

The celestial waved his hand over smiling. 

Peter turned around first to see aunt May and uncle Bens hands grasped together. 

He was over filled with Joy. All three of them hugged as they fell to the ground. 

“Thank you” Aunt May said grabbing Wades hand and not letting it go. 

“You kept him happy, I’m so glad he had you” 

“I would do anything for him” Wade stated. 

What he didn’t see was a small nod their guid gave in the other direction before a soft voice said “daddy?” 

Wade turned and collapsed. “Ellie? Ellie baby girl is that you?” 

Wades eyes could hardly focus they were so full of tears. 

Wades daughter ran to his arms and curled herself up in his lap. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but slowly Peter places a hand on Wades shoulder. 

“You must be Peter.” She said matter of factly with all the confidence in the world. Just like her father. 

“Aunt May and Uncle Ben talk about you all the time!” 

“Have you been staying with them?” Wade asked. 

“Oh yeah! When I got here Uncle Ben took me and then Aunt May showed up at some point and they’ve been taking great care of me!” 

“Thank you” was all Wade could say. His daughters death had been tragic, she had died alone and all the pain he had felt about it was replaced with something different knowing that she had been in such good hands, that things had seemed to fit together so perfectly. Who knows how long peter and his life had been intertwined. 

As if he could read Wades mind the larger man laughed again. 

“Everything happens for a reason Mr.Wilson and while it might hurt in the moment. The end result will always be worth it.” 

The man motioned to everyone. 

“Come along, lets give Peter and Wade some space. It’s been a long life for the both of them. I think they need a moment to settle in.” He gathered up everyone. 

“And boys” 

Both Peter and Wade turned to look at everyone, smiling, happy, no more pain. 

“Welcome to wonderland” 

With that everyone was gone and Wade let out a long laugh. Something he hadn’t done in so long before picking up Peter and swinging him around. 

They pressed their heads together smiling with no intention to stop. 

“Do you think we’re allowed to have sex?” Wade mumbled into Peters mouth. He was never going to stop kissing me, not now, not ever. 

“Yes!” A loud voice said and Peter laughed dragging Wade into what was their new home. Maybe life had been hard and full of pain but knowing where it ended, knowing that this was all his for eternity made everything worth it.


End file.
